


Red Tulip beach

by witchakko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchakko/pseuds/witchakko
Summary: [ORIGINAL] sea, siren, lullaby, LESBIANS.
Kudos: 3





	Red Tulip beach

I've lost track of time since I've been here, in this place hidden by the curious eye of man, and it's better this way.

As you well know I came here with mom and some cousins whose face I barely remember. I've never been the kind of girl who throws herself into the fray and talks about the countless guys she's had, you know that. I don't know why I'm writing to you, but now I've started and never come back. You know, here the air smells of sea and salt, and I feel the skin always on fire. The curse of the sheet-colored skin, eh! But I'm fine, I'm fine here. For once I want to leave the house, perhaps ‘cause the beach here is always so peaceful and the sea is calm. People, I don't know why, don't come around here. There are two beaches: the Red Tulip beach and the White Daisy beach. Strange names for beaches, I thought so too! In any case, everyone benefits from the last one, so it's nice to be here alone to draw or read. By now I also come only to count pastel pink shells and divide them from those of other colors, or simply to cover my feet with sand.

What I try to say, in short, is that I would like to stay here forever but unfortunately the summer is ending and so are the holidays. I can't think of all those responsibilities that await me in the city, the deafening noises of the cars, of the alarm clock! People who talk to me early in the morning, fast meals, tiredness and the few hours of sleep. You know what I'm talking about, and I'm sure you understand me.

In any case, a few days ago I finally understood what was the main factor that attracted me to this melancholy place: a melody. I actually thought I imagined it or felt it from inside the shells, but I was wrong.

It all started when I returned to the beach one evening and sat down on the shore, making my feet wet with cold water and then, again, I heard that melody. It was sweet but at the same time it conveyed melancholy, a strong sadness. Feeling it I wanted to cry, and so I did. I know it sounds silly, but I couldn't help myself. I cried a lot and at the moment ignored that my tears were salty like sea water.

I looked up and wiped my face only to discover that in front of me there was a girl playing a musical instrument. She had splendid blue hair and a white dress with pink decorations, some in the shape of a hunt. She looked like ... a mermaid, or a magical being. I approached slowly - trying not to point out that I cried - and gave up trying to recognize her instrument.

"Don't come near, or you'll die," she said only. Her voice was so calm and low that it looked like a child's, but she was my age. I giggled and shook my head.

“Don’t worry. Sorry if I have caused any trouble, but I really wanted to know what this tool is called. Its sound is magical and you look like a professional!”

"It is. Now go away or you'll die, i’m serious.”

And so I did. The conversation did not last long, but from that day I began to go to the beach even when the sun had fallen for a while and I could only hear the sound of the waves. Every evening, therefore, I started attending the "shows" of that mysterious girl. From time to time she sent me glances, which made her prettier. I also noticed that when she played, somehow the waves were numerous on the expanse of the sea.

A week passed and finally I took the courage to draw closer to her, without saying a word. She did the same. In fact, she simply continued to play her mysterious instrument ignoring me as usual. That time, however, I started dancing. As a child I practiced classical dance for a couple of years, and only then I did really use the teachings. Remember when you accompanied me and I wanted to play with boys in basketball? Well, not this time! I spontaneously danced and she stopped playing after a while, so I did the same.

"I dance very well, am I right?" I asked her with a smile, but the heat of that evening had made me tire so much that I had to sit on the sand.

"Not bad. Now go away, you can't stay here. "

She was getting on my nerves! I can't do this, I can't do that! But who did she think she was ?!

"At least tell me why! Also... I want to make your acquaintance, you look very particular!"

"If you stay here too long you will die."

Obviously, just like the first time, I didn't believe her; I was too busy observing her angelic face to think of something else. Her eyes had the same nuances as her hair, and she was dressed like every evening: the usual white dress with pink decorations, in the shape of shells.

"Come on, stop it. Anyway, my name is Eliza. What’s yours? "

"I'm not allowed to talk."

"You're doing it! Come on, I just want to know your name. "

She hesitated and after a long sigh, she muttered "Athena".

From that evening there were really only a few days to the end of the holidays, so I went to the beach every day and every night. Mom complained a lot, we had a fight several times but I wanted to see Athena. I liked everything about her, she was like a magnet. I couldn't take my eyes off her, I even managed to make her talk, even though she kept inventing such absurd things! She said that her music could drag the dead towards the afterlife, and for this I didn't have to be in contact with her. I asked her why she believed in all those things or how she ended up doing all this, but she remained silent as always. Once I even told her "I don't care, I would gladly die if I’m by your side", and her face took on the color of a "red tulip", and I couldn't help kissing her. She returned, but all of a sudden she stood up and disappeared like a ghost.

For days I wondered if I had done something so strange, then I connected everything. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was reckless, but now I've made my decision.

And here I am after several days, back to the famous beach where it all began. Athena is here with me, caressing my thick brown hair that you loved so much. Here, that's all.

So, my dear grandmother, I wanted you to be the first person to know what happened. Maybe you weren't expecting it, maybe I disappointed you, but I decided to join you and, at the same time, to be with Athena. I’m sure I'll regret it but you've always told me to seize the moment, so… I'll do it.

I love you, your Eliza.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is one of my favorite stories, also written as a sort of letter. I hope you enjoyed it and that the love that Eliza felt right from the first moment can prove it all of you - without dying please!


End file.
